Radical Change
by NoCommentHere
Summary: Flippy and Flaky lemon. She just wants a quiet, peaceful day. What happens when Flippy suddenly visits her?


Summary: She just wanted a quiet, peaceful day. She didn't know that his unexpected visit would change her life and ruin what was left of their friendship. Flippy and Flaky Lemon.

**Warning: Contains mature content. And serious mature content. I mean it.**

...

She didn't want him there, in her home.

She was afraid of him. Terrorized, actually. She cared about him, of course, because he had been her friend once.

Actually, he still believed they were friends. But her fear of him had extended so much that she couldn't even bear his presence anymore.

But he didn't realize that. He just thought that was the usual Flaky, the Flaky who was afraid of everyone and everything.

So he thought it was normal for her to act like that around him.

Her thoughts weren't even coherent when she saw him or heard him. She couldn't even think straight due to the horror that crept up on her, when his powerful stare settled on her. Drops trickled down her temples, her limbs trembled as she expected his insanity to take over him and drive him over the edge, to the point where he was going to take her life in one of the cruelest, unimaginable ways possible.

She didn't want him there. She wanted him to go away.

But she couldn't tell him that. She couldn't. Because it would ruin their presumable friendship.

And because she was too afraid.

…

Flaky believed it was one of those normal days.

She hoped with all her might that it was going to be a normal day. She knew normal usually meant dying, but she hoped it was the other type of normal.

The normal where she just went on with her life, she occupied herself with her daily business. That meant going to work or cleaning her home, if it was the weekend.

Going outside for a walk with her friends, going to a movie with her friends, occasionally bumping into her lonely, mentally derranged friend, who almost always dragged her after him to some leisure activity. Probably because he was too lonely.

Ending up being brutally slaughtered by him. Waking up, new and filled with life again.

Dying again, being murdered again…Flaky shook her head.

She had to stop thinking about those horrendous things. It was hard for her to get rid of them, but she at least tried. With all her strength. She tried to forget about them. She tried to release herself of those memories.

So, returning to her initial statement…it was one of those normal days.

She woke up in a Saturday morning, took a shower, brushed her teeth, brushed her long, red hair, dressed only in a large, comfortable, red shirt that reached right below her bottom. It was somewhat an indecent outfit, but she didn't care, because there wasn't anyone there to see her anyway.

Just her and her empty, quiet house.

Usually, her outfits were boyish and consisted of shirts, pants, pairs of snickers or simple, banal shoes. She didn't like to attract attention in public. That was why she had always passed almost invisible, small and unimportant.

No one had ever seen her as a potential partner or date, because she was too insignificant. Too ordinary. Her male friends only saw her as a quiet, timid, fearful girl. The girl who got along with everyone, who was everyone's good friend.

She wasn't like Giggles or Petunia who always attracted guys' stares, wherever they went, who had already had countless dates until the age of nineteen.

Flaky couldn't say she cared that much about that kind of things, but she felt somewhat embarrassed when she contemplated that subject. It was embarrassing for a girl to be in such a deplorable situation.

But she couldn't change herself, even if she wanted to. She was too retained and shy to dress like the other girls. She wasn't even probably half as pretty, so that lowered her self esteem more and determined her not to try the specific, girly, skimpy outfits.

That day she had decided to get some rest. It was going to be just her and her comfy couch, in front of the tv, with a bowl of popcorn and some dvds- comedies or romances, those were the only types of movies that she was capable of watching-, slobbering over a soft, warm, colorful pillow.

The perfect day. Unless she died, of course.

She went to the kitchen, got out a random popcorn bag and shoved it into the microwave oven, before she yawned and stretched lazily, waiting for it to prepare.

She was starting to doze off a little, when the door bell suddenly made her jump like burnt a few inches in the air.

Flaky stuck herself to the counter and breathed heavily, trying to calm herself down. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was the middle of the day.

And she didn't remember expecting someone in the middle of the day.

Her heart skipped a few more times when the door bell rang again. She cautiously stepped towards the main door, then stopped right in front of it, inhaling deeply. She hoped that it was one of her friends, someone harmless…but she was wrong.

She almost slammed the door when she saw who was actually standing in front of her.

Flaky started trembling slightly, but she tried to gather herself and not to lose her control. Her eyes watered and she escaped a small whimper as she slowly lifted her head to observe the tall man who smiled quite enthusiastically at her.

"Hey, Flaky." He greeted, gazing at her with intense, green eyes. "I was wondering if you would like to hang out today."

She should have expected that. He always had this tendency to randomly make his appearance, without even announcing her first or even giving her a call. He just popped out of nowhere and asked her if she wanted to hang out with him.

It was a habit that almost brought her to despair.

The red haired girl returned a weak, trembling, forced smile, before she nodded reluctantly.

"A-alright. J-just let me get ready." She stepped aside and permitted him to enter. She had a feeling that gesture was going to bring her end in that day.

She turned her back to him and left him in front of the door to wait as she almost fled to her bedroom and closed the door with a thud behind her, trying to rest on it.

Her heart was beating like crazy in horror, as she looked around her, thinking about an excuse.

She didn't actually want to go with him anywhere.

Actually, since she developed her deep fear of him, she hadn't wanted to spend time with him at all. She just wanted to be as far away as possible from him.

Flaky realized that it had been foolish of her to invite him in and give him that false hope, because she was going to lie to him and tell him that she couldn't go anyway.

She scrunched her eyes shut and strained herself to find a reason, a solution, anything. She had to. _She had to._

"Think, Flaky, think". She mumbled to herself.

She inhaled deeply, before she turned and slowly opened the door, only letting her head be visible from behind the door.

He was still standing there, waiting for her with hands in pockets and calmly studying her living room. Flaky gulped, before she opened her mouth unsurely.

"I-I can't g-go out today." She murmured, barely audible. Flippy turned her head towards her, taken aback. His green eyes pierced her, almost giving her the impression that he could read her mind.

"What?" He asked, disappointment filling his voice. "Why not?"

Flaky bit her lip hard and looked at the floor.

"I didn't f-feel very well in the past d-days, so I-I wanted to s-stay home today, t-to rest, m-maybe watch a-a movie a-and-"

She brusquely stopped and mentally slapped herself when she said the word 'movie'.

She should have told him she wanted to sleep, something a person did when she didn't want to be bothered. Not _watching a movie_.

Flippy eagerly smiled again and she started feeling the room spin along with her in fear. He was going to invite himself in. She was sure he was going to do it. He had done it before, so there wasn't any reason why he wouldn't do it then.

In fact, he had plenty of reasons.

"That sounds great." He retorted. "You won't mind if I join you, will you?"

She wanted to cry. She seriously wanted to wail and throw a tantrum and cry like a little baby. She wanted it, really.

Instead she forced herself to nod quietly and agree.

"A-alright."

She got out of her room and approached him on her trembling legs as he took his boots off and went into the living room, before he took a seat on the couch.

Flaky quietly gazed, teary eyed and fidgety, not knowing what to do for a moment. She always felt awkward and strange when she had guests. _Especially_ guests like him.

She looked around for a little bit, before she sat on the floor a few feet away from him- she wanted to sit as far away as possible- and fumbled with the dvd player.

She blankly looked at the case with dvds from the bookshelf and stared at the movie titles. Then she remembered that the only movies she had were from her friends, from Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles and Petunia and almost all of them were romance movies or perverted comedies. Someone wouldn't expect Cuddles or Toothy to have movies like those comedies. The boys were mischievous and joyful most of the time, they were somewhat immature too, so she had expected to see action or science fiction movies in their houses. To her surprise, they were more different that she had actually thought.

Although she was glad she didn't have violent or thriller movies because that would have woken Flippy's…'bad' side.

After a few moments, she decided a romantic movie would be better than a perverted one, so she took out one of the dvds and introduced it into the player.

It was unusually quiet between them, so she slightly turned and threw him a short, careful look.

Flippy smiled at her and, to her surprise, she found herself returning a small, insecure smile. She noticed that he took his army jacket off and remained only in a simple, black t-shirt, which revealed his well built arms and chest. He was tall, more than a head taller than her, slim, but quite fit. If she thought better, he was actually a really good looking guy.

It was a pity that he was mentally ill and that he was probably never going to have a stable relationship with someone even if he tried to.

Flaky felt somewhat sorry for the girl that was going to fall for him. If such girl was ever going to exist. Maybe there were females who were attracted to his physic, but she highly doubted any of them could actually fall in love with him.

They both waited in silence as the disk loaded. Flaky nervously moved and twitched, while he waited patiently. Then she remembered she had actually made some popcorn, which relieved her to an extent, because that meant she could leave the room, at least for a few minutes.

The more excuses she found, the better she felt.

"I-I have l-left the popcorn into the microwave, I h-have to…" She spoke. Flippy nodded in understanding. She could feel his insistent eyes on her as she walked out of the room, which made her feel uneasy. Or maybe she just believed he was insistent. Maybe he was planning to do something horrible to her. Torture her, then kill her. She definitely expected him to do that.

Flaky shuddered as she took two large bowls and put equal quantities of popcorn in them. She tried to delay it, she tried to remain there, in the kitchen, as long as possible just so that she wouldn't go back to him. She paced through the room agitated as she looked at the clock from minute to minute.

It was really impolite of her to leave him there, alone, but she was so terrorized of him, that she didn't even care anymore. She just waited for time to pass, for the movie to pass, so that he could leave. She looked at the clock. More than twenty minutes had passed since she left the living room.

Maybe it was the time for her to return. Perhaps he would get angry if he noticed that she avoided him, which raised the possibility for him to have a fit of insanity. And she didn't want that to happen.

She grabbed both bowls with popcorn and returned to the living room. She fearfully looked at him, expecting him to be mad, but he just stood in the same spot, his head resting into his hand, his elbow prompted on the edge of the couch.

He looked genuinely bored.

Which made Flaky feel bad.

"I'm sorry it took s-so long, I-"

"Don't worry, Flaky." He interrupted her, sitting up straight again, before he stretched his arm and grabbed his jacket. "I've figured out you don't want me here. I'm actually bothering you." He offered her a vague, almost downhearted smile, before he stood up in one move. "I should be apologizing for coming here."

Flaky widened her eyes, as she sensed a small sting in her chest. Now she was really feeling bad. His words actually hurt her a little, which was contradicting, since she had actually wanted him to go away a few minutes earlier. She wanted to beat herself up for being so emotional and easily impressed. That was one of the many reasons why bad things always happened to her.

She cared way too much about others' feelings, much more than she cared about her own.

He was already at the door when she realized that he was serious about leaving.

"W-wait." She stopped him. Flippy turned and gazed at her. "Y-you're not b-bothering me." She softly spoke, staring with large, brown eyes at him.

He looked at her unconvinced for a second or two.

"Flaky…"He trailed off.

The red haired girl looked down, not being capable of sharing his powerful gaze.

"P-please stay." She murmured.

He hovered for a moment and stared at her humble figure, before he gave a long exhale. She sensed him approaching her, which made her raise her eyes and look into his green ones. He was smiling again as he took one of the bowls from her hands.

"Come on, I think the movie is already half over." He spoke before he went to occupy his spot on the couch. Flaky sat down on the floor again, closer to him this time. She munched the popcorn as she watched the scenes with a particular interest, trying to remember what the movie was about. She had already seen all the movies that she had in her case, but it didn't bother her watching them for the second or even the third time.

She had randomly chosen one of the dvds, then she realized that her choice hadn't been too brilliant, because she remembered that the movie was about a couple and its relationship problems. A truly common movie. Flippy probably didn't like that kind of cheap, romantic flick, but, even if he didn't, he didn't say anything.

She suddenly felt something in her hair. Flaky raised her hand and found a piece of popcorn. She turned and skeptically looked at Flippy, who was smirking at her.

The girl carefully turned back and tried to follow the movie, but another piece of popcorn flew into her hair, which made her jump a little. She took the piece, turned and threw it at Flippy, who grinned at her retaliation.

"T-that's not f-funny." She muttered, hardly trying to hide a smile.

"Yes, it is." He retorted. He threw another piece at her and Flaky tried to untangle it from her hair, before she weakly threw it back at his face.

"N-no, it's not."

"If it's not, then why are you smiling?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Flaky turned her head away from him in embarrassment, trying to hide her face.

"I'm n-not smiling."

They remained in silence for a few moments. Then she heard shuffling coming from his direction and he was suddenly next to her on the floor. Her heart was drumming madly in her chest as she sensed her fear of him resurfacing again.

The room was dark, because the curtains were covering the windows, but she could still see his unusual, green eyes as he bent over her shoulder and stared at her face.

"Yes, you're smiling." He smirked as she gave a small yelp in surprise and jumped.

She quickly scurried a few feet away from him, to the other side of the room, almost crying in fear.

Flippy frowned and she fidgeted nervously as they stared at each other.

"Stop doing that, Flaky." He spoke. Her lip quivered as her gaze fell on the floor.

"D-doing what?" She stammered nervously. He gave a long, tired sigh.

"That." He gestured towards her with his hand. "Always running away from me. "

She didn't answer. She kept staring at the floor, trying to find an excuse, but none came to her mind. He waited for her to speak, but she didn't.

"Come here."

Flaky raised her eyes and gaped at him scared.

"W-what?" It almost sounded like a squeak. Flippy motioned her to get closer, before he patted the spot next to him.

"Sit next to me." He spoke again. "I promise nothing bad will happen. We'll just watch the movie together, that's all."

She blinked at him, wide eyed, as she fearfully brought her hand to her mouth. He watched her carefully, studying her with his eerie eyes.

Flaky shuffled a little bit, then stopped. She whimpered when she noticed that he was looking at her strangely, as if he was the one that pulled her towards him with his stare. She felt a little sick from the terror that crowded her mind, but she swallowed and forced herself to do another slight movement towards him.

"Come on, Flaky." He patiently spoke. When she was close enough, he stretched his arm and put his palm on her rear, which made Flaky give a small yelp in surprise. Then she remembered her outfit.

She was just in a long shirt that barely covered her underpants.

Flaky gave a little sound in alarm when he tightened his grip on her bottom and brought her really close to him. She put her palms on his chest and lifted her eyes, scared, only to notice that his stare had changed.

She tried to move away from his grasp, but he just kept holding his hand there. She felt his fingers lightly trace the line between her buttocks through her panties, then he pressed them into it and Flaky yelped again.

"Ah! W-what a-are you-"

She didn't finish her sentence because his arm sneaked around her waist, turned her with her back to him and brought her into his lap, which almost gave her a heart attack.

Flippy kept her there, on his lap, with one strong arm, and she turned her head and looked up at him. He stared back into her teary, confused eyes. She moved a little, trying to escape from his arms, but it was futile. She couldn't comprehend what he actually wanted, what his intentions were, but that position terrified her.

Terribly terrified her.

Suddenly, his other hand slowly descended on her stomach until it slid under the elastic of her panties.

And her heart nearly stopped when she finally realized what his true intentions were.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Flaky inquired fearful. She trembled and twitched as she couldn't believe what he was trying with her.

He was Flippy. _Flippy_.

It wasn't real. It wasn't possible. He had to be joking. Goosebumps covered her as she shivered, trying to escape from his embrace, but she couldn't even move because his strength was immense compared to hers.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me, Flaky." He whispered into her hair, sounding almost possessed. "I want to do so many things to you." His hand went lower and lower, before his middle finger brushed and pushed into her clit hood and she gasped, her thighs clamping shut on his hand.

"S-stop it! S-stop it, p-please…" She whimpered as she closed her eyes tightly, falling into his chest, letting her head rest into the crook of his shoulder.

She lifted her hand and tried to push his away, but it was useless, because it fell limp at her side when Flippy pushed his finger between the folds of her clit, causing her to cry out. "Seeing you like this…I want to touch you." He lowly growled into her hair, thrusting upwards into her. "I need to touch you." He grumbled. Flaky cried again as his hard erection pressed into her inner thigh through his pants.

"N-no, p-please s-stop…" She couldn't believe it. It was like he was an entirely different person and it made her wonder if he was acting under the influence of his other self.

He brushed his cheek against hers and pressed his lips into her temple as she wriggled and writhed into his hand.

"Shhh…"He whispered into her skin. "This will be good for you. You're always so tense…" He pressed his lips into the side of her face, before he started trailing small, sensual kisses all over her neck. Flaky turned her head in disdain as she felt her skin burning in the spots he pressed his lips. She wanted so much to move and escape from his hold, but she couldn't because every part of her body slackened more and more as his hand rubbed her clit, waking strange, unknown reactions in her.

His finger moved in circles with the movement that he could afford with her thighs squeezing his hand. Small noises were coaxed out of her even though she tried to force them down while she panted. Her thighs eased a bit and his finger slipped further down between her inner labia to circle around her entrance.

"You're so wet." He dug his hand into her hair and turned her head towards him, before his tongue traced her lower lip. Flaky tried to turn her head away, but she couldn't because he kept her in place as he caught her mouth and covered it entirely with his own.

She had never experienced anything like it, in her entire life. It was perplexing and overwhelming and she couldn't think clearly as he did those things to her.

"Open your mouth." He spoke into her lips.

She couldn't do it. She was so scared and confused that she couldn't listen to him. She just pursed her lips and closed her eyes tightly. He probably got annoyed with her resistance, because he pulled at her hair, making her open her mouth and give a small cry in pain. Flippy took advantage of it and slid his tongue inside, before he rubbed it against hers, mixing his saliva with hers. She whimpered into his mouth as he literally started eating her, twisting and tangling his tongue with hers, growling wildly as Flaky gave small moans and cries. He started sucking on her tongue as his ring finger nudged against her entrance along with his middle finger and the two slowly sank within her.

She yelped and tensed when the fingers slid in along with the lubrication she had excreted. She felt full as his fingers nudged her insides, and bucked when they began moving within her at a steady in and out pace. Flaky broke the kiss to give loud whimpers and moans, feverishly mumbling incomprehensible words.

"D-don't, p-lease, ah…" She arched against him when his fingers pressed boldly into her.

"Don't?" He whispered into her ear. "It seems to me that you're enjoying this." His voice was husky and rough. She involuntarily ground into him as his arm that held her waist went under her shirt and traced a line from her bellybutton, up, until it reached one of her breasts. He grabbed it tightly, making her gasp, before his fingers trailed over her rosy nipple. The skin tightened as her nipple became erect and his fingertips rubbed it in soft circles before he seized the nub between his thumb and forefinger. She let out a high pitched squeak as he pulled on it, then twisted it between his fingers causing her to mewl and arch into his touch.

"I-I-ah…" She stammered, sweating and burning under his transfixed gaze.

He released her aching nipple and she gave a small whine when he pulled his fingers out of her clit, letting her into a pool of sweat, unsatisfied and teased.

"Raise your arms." He instructed. Flaky's lip trembled as she didn't know what to do. Her clit was throbbing, her entire body screamed that it wanted him inside her, but her mind was confused and haywire. Her heart was swelling with each second that passed, it was swelling with an overwhelming affection for him and she felt too naïve, but she couldn't help it. That was supposed to be just sex, but her lack of experience and romantic love was turning it into something serious. _Too serious_.

She slightly jumped when his arm slowly went under her shirt and started lifting it. Flaky squeezed her eyes shut with tears gathering in the corners as she put her small, trembling hand on his and stopped him. They remained like that for a few moments, listening to their heavy breaths. Flaky slightly turned her head and gazed up at him through the shimmer of tears. His eyes were dark, intense and filled with lust as he stared back. Her body ached for him.

"W-why?" She weakly whispered. He kept staring for a second or two, then leaned in and grabbed her chin, pulling it up towards him.

"I like you, Flaky." He muttered. He brought their faces closer and Flaky automatically tilted her head and allowed their lips to mold. "I _really_ like you." He spoke through their kiss. Flaky closed her eyes and whimpered, her mind spinning, her chest warming from the affection that grew inside.

"I-I like y-you too." She feebly murmured, her face on fire.

He moved his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply, as his hand went under her shirt again and lifted it. Flaky relented and raised her hands above her head as he took her shirt off and threw it away.

She broke their kiss and turned. Even though she was with her back to him, she still covered her breasts with her arms in embarrassment. She heard him discard his own shirt, then unzipped his pants with one hand as he grabbed the edge of her panties with the other. Flaky raised her hips and let him slip her undergarments off her.

That was when she knew there was no way back. He was going to do it to her, whether she liked it or not.

She couldn't even dare to turn around, but she didn't have to, because Flippy easily grabbed her waist and turned her. She gave a small squeak when he gently pushed her on her back, laying her on the floor.

The girl looked up at him and sensed the heat between her legs intensify when she could see him, his well built chest standing above her as the green of his eyes was more intense than ever. His large hands slowly caressed her buttocks, his palms tracing the skin of her inner thighs and making her part her legs.

Flaky turned her head in shame when she realized he had a perfect view of her most precious, hidden part of her body.

She gave a little scream of pleasure and terror when he bent over, pressed his face into her clit and started licking her there, his hot tongue deeply penetrating her, cleaning her of the fluids that streamed down between her legs. She writhed and squirmed as he sucked and bit and licked.

Flaky couldn't stand it anymore and twisted her body, trying to turn her back to him and crawl away. He caught her hips and lifted her round rear, before he buried his face between her buttocks as he passed his tongue from the base of her clit to a small hole. She screamed louder as he invaded her anus with his tongue, that small, tight entry, that turned him crazy, made him growl into it like a wild animal.

He was maneuvering her in every possible way and she didn't have any control over it. He did what he wanted to her, turned her and bit her and licked her in every possible way, while she screamed in fear and pleasure, her head spinning madly, her vision blurry, her chest almost exploding.

She could feel his skin on hers as he covered her back entirely with his own body. Then he grabbed her breasts again with his hands as he dug his teeth into her skin and started tracing his tongue all over her back and Flaky believed for a moment she was going to lose her consciousness.

"P-please…" She begged shamelessly. She couldn't recognize herself anymore as she begged to feel his much bigger body, to feel him inside her.

She felt small when he turned her again and took her into his arms.

She realized that she _really_ was small compared to him. It was probably going to be painful, really painful, but she just wanted to release herself of that abnormal, enormous tension.

Flippy cuddled her and moved her so that her head was resting on the upper part of his arm. He gazed down at her with his penetrating eyes, as she looked up into them, her eyes half open. Flaky watched him in a daze, her burning blush on her pale skin deepening when he raised his hand and softly caressed her face.

"You're beautiful…" He whispered, before he bent over her tiny body and pressed his lips into hers.

Then she felt his member step in between her clit lips. Flaky broke their kiss as she gave a small cry in pain. She could see Flippy through her tears, could see him grit his teeth at the pressure of her tight, small body on his member.

She could feel him trying to move, to push into her, but he abstained himself and waited for her to recover, to get used to the intrusion, even though it was probably really hard for him to wait.

He seemed to go crazy from her narrowness and she didn't know if it was from the fact that she was a virgin or due to the different sizes of their bodies. Maybe from both.

Flaky closed her eyes tightly and cried again when he couldn't help himself and thrust into her.

"It will be alright." He spoke softly, kissing her again. She barely opened her eyes, her tears rolling down her cheeks.

He started moving slowly and smoothly as he dug his fingers into her red hair, kissed her neck, then her nipples, trying to make her enjoy the act, to get her aroused again. Flaky rocked her hips along with his as he moved faster within her, reaching deeper and deeper. He kept kissing and sucking her breasts, taking them into his mouth.

His movements increased, the pain started mixing with something else.

"Ah…Flippy…" She weakly moaned. He groaned in lust and captured her mouth, swallowing her moans, as he thrust harder and faster. His huge member entered again and again with no intention in abandoning its new place, that small interior, as her well swallowed him whole, her skin pliable and slick. The sound of their skin lapping together heightened the sense of her impending orgasm.

The pleasure grew and grew, until it became excruciating, as Flippy hit that spot inside her, repeatedly, fast, and the heat reached her belly, shifted, increased…then exploded inside her.

And she screamed. She didn't hear anything for a while, she only saw white spots of light as he released himself into her, growling in her ear, making that feeling last longer than ever.

They stood like that for a few moments, sweaty, covered in fluids, breathing heavily into each other's skin. Flippy bent over and tangled his tongue with hers again. He chewed her lower lip greedily, before he broke the kiss satisfied and pulled himself out of her, collapsing next to the small, exhausted girl.

It was quiet for a while. Nothing but the sounds of their breaths. Her head was swimming, her heart was madly hammering in her chest, as small trickles of sweat trickled down her entire body. Everything appeared fuzzy and unclear as if she couldn't understand that what had just happened was actually real.

Then she fainted.

…

When she woke up, the room was much darker, which meant she had been unconscious for a few hours. It was probably night outside.

She felt strange. Really strange. Her entire body hurt and her mind was still spinning, as her last memories jumbled inside her head. Her vision was a bit blurry when she first opened them, then she blinked a few times, trying to get accustomed to the dim light. The tv was turned off, a simple, black screen, which meant she hadn't seen any movie after all.

And neither had…_he_.

Then she remembered. She remembered what had really happened that day. She was just wandering around in her house, when he came. And then she had invited him in. He had stayed and he had…done it to her. She had sex for the first time in her life.

And with _him_, of all people.

That explained why her body hurt so much. It explained why she was naked on the floor too. As her eyes skimmed over her body, she noticed the strong arm that was wrapped around her waist and she almost screamed in fear.

Flaky started trembling as she slowly turned her head and looked up at him. She couldn't clearly see in the dark, but she was almost sure he was sleeping because his eyes appeared to be closed and his breath was steady and light.

Her wild heart slowed down a bit, calming itself. She swallowed as she turned again and carefully put her hand on his arm and tried to move it. She tried with all her might not to wake him as she did so, but her efforts were useless because she didn't have the strength necessary to move his arm, not even when he was unconscious. She would just have to wait for him to wake up. She could sense her phobia of him tangling her mind into a suffocating grip.

Despite that he had allured her into sleeping with him and that her fear had subsided while they had done it, her little courage faded away after all those.

She was still terrified of him.

As she frantically thought about an escape, she could hear his breath hitch and her heart remained stuck to her ribcage. Her shivering worsened when she realized he was waking up.

Flaky remained rigid and immobile as his fingers started caressing the skin on her stomach. She could feel his mouth in her hair, inhaling its incent deeply. He pressed his whole body into hers and her fear started swirling with something else, something that made her heart beat faster and faster, something warm that bubbled in her chest. Her mind was fuzzy again and all those changes made her relax a little into his arms.

That slight burning sensation became stronger in the pit of her stomach and took over the fear when he clutched her tighter to his chest and pressed his lips into the skin of her shoulder. Flaky turned her head and raised her eyes towards his keen, green ones. They stared at each other for a few moments before Flippy stuck his mouth to hers, making her elicit a throaty sound.

"I want you to be with me." He spoke into her mouth. Flaky parted from him and looked at him wide eyed. She turned her head, avoiding his intent gaze.

She liked him. She had a deep affection for him that had increased tenfolds after what had happened between them. But being with him also meant living in a permanent fear.

She was too scared. Too terrorized of him. Maybe she cared about him, but commitment meant sharing her life with him. It meant spending a big part of her time with him.

And she couldn't do it. She couldn't. Because he was insane. Because he could kill her in any moment. He was unstable and dangerous and...

She would die all the time.

"I…" She trailed off unsurely. A pain stung her chest, pierced it like a needle. It felt like nothing else before. She shook from the all the emotions, then she lifted her head, with tears drowning her eyes, as her lower lip trembled. "I c-can't, Flippy." She burst out. "I-I'm too afraid." She felt the tears cascading down her cheeks as he stared petrified and tense at her. He appeared struck by her words. She could see many feelings behind his gaze, mostly pain, disappointment and sorrow.

"Don't do that, Flaky…" He tightened his embrace, merging their bodies together. He pressed his lips into the side of her face, breathing into her skin. She whimpered and closed her eyes, her chest almost breaking. "Please don't do that." He whispered, as if he desperately held on to her, still hoping that she hadn't actually meant it.

They remained in the silence that seemed to grow heavier with each second that passed. His hand traced her body until it found hers, before he intertwined his fingers tightly with her own. She felt comfortable there, in his arms, but she knew that feeling was just temporary. In the moment those gestures would end, her fear would return just like always.

She remained still. She remained still and lifeless, just like a puppet. He waited for a reaction, for an answer, anything from her, but nothing came. She just let her tears fall on her face.

"I'm sorry." Flaky murmured.

And then she knew he understood it. He kept holding her hand for a moment, before he slowly, reluctantly let her go. He didn't say anything anymore. He simply released her waist and stood up. Her body suddenly felt cold, shivers tickled her skin at the feel of his body missing, of his warmth fading away.

He silently dressed up. She heard him take his jacket and shirt. He lingered for a few seconds, probably still hoping that she would change her mind, that she would stop him again.

Then he threw her one last empty look, before he opened the door and closed it behind him, leaving her into a deafening silence.

And she stared. She stared at the air, cold tears falling down her face, trembling, but not from fear this time, but from too much hurting.

She felt sorry for the girl that was going to fall for him.

She felt sorry for herself.


End file.
